


Something Sweet

by dropdeaddeadass



Series: kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Chocolate, Christmas, Consesual Sex, Desk Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food Kink, Food Play, Gryffindor!Reader, Licking, Oral Sex, Professor Remus Lupin, Protected Sex, Reader is 18, Remus Lupin is Horny, Remus fucks you against a window, Remus is a tits man, Shower Sex, Slight Overstimulation, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Temperature Play, Tutoring, Unprotected Sex, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeaddeadass/pseuds/dropdeaddeadass
Summary: Remus Lupin has always given out chocolate, whether it be good or bad, you find out very quickly that it's amazing.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Series: kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> watched david thewlis in life is sweet ,, yeah <3  
> intended to be posted for kinktober 2020
> 
> my tumblr is @ dropdeaddeadass if you'd ever like to request anything!

When Professor Lupin agreed to tutor you for the Christmas break you'd expected to spend a few days in his office, but rather he was standing in the Gryffindor common room, resources overflowing from his satchel. 

He was chatting to another girl in your year, about the same thing, the O.W.L's coming up in the new year. You'd requested help occasionally from your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and had been able to form a pretty close, but professional relationship. 

A majority of students and staff had exited the school about a week prior and now bored out of your mind you decided it might be best to take professor Lupin up on his offer of getting ahead in your class for the coming year. If you had even the slightest amount of help you'd fare better than the rest of the class. Striding over to where he stood by the window, you greeted him softly. "Hello Professor."

He watched you approach him, turning his head as you drew closer. "Ahh, miss Y/L/N, how are you?"

"A tad bored. But well nonetheless." You answered cheerily. "And yourself, sir?"

"It may seem harsh to the first years, but I am doing exceptionally well considering they aren't causing havoc around me." He smiled and motioned for you to sit. "Do you wish to take me up on my offer?"

"For tutoring? Yes." You sat, readjusting your sweater, an early Christmas present from your mother. 

"I was wondering when you'd take me up on it. You're doing exceptionally well in class but I think you could just be that little bit better." He drew his satchel close and pulled out two large textbooks, a stack of parchment and stationary. He also pulled out a binder far too big to fit in the bag and rested it against his legs. "It's not compulsory, but I would like to give you a series of essay topics to prepare you for the exam." 

He offered you a sheet of paper in printed handwriting. Dementors, the 3 Unforgivable curses, banshees, ghouls and a number of other curses and creatures were listed. "Professor, why are some topics on things not learned in this years curriculum?" 

"I write the exam, and have heard from other professors that throwing in a topic students may have not bothered to study can help even out the grading and show who really excels. Some of these may be worth taking a look at." He offered, a small glint in his eyes. 

You nodded and glanced down the page again, noticing Lycanthropes down the bottom. Everything else had been from at least fifth year and above but you'd not learned about werewolves since your third year. You broke your focus when the painting-door was shut and suddenly you and Remus were alone in the common room. 

"In all my years I don't think I've ever seen a common room this desolate." He chuckled, flipping through the pages of his binder. 

"Yeah. Sometimes I forget how many students actually live here and when they're gone it gets really lonely. I think there's maybe six Gryffindors left here." You shrugged, folding the yellow parchment in half before opening it again to make sure the crease was sharp. 

Lupin swallowed heavily, pulling out another few sheets of paper from the bound book. While he did this you stood abruptly, jumping from the chair and calling over your shoulder. "Just let me get my materials, sir! Won't be a minute too longer." You made a bee-line toward the identical spiral staircases at one end of the room and climbing the steps until you reached your dorm. In your bedside table was Lupins gift, you got one for each teacher you had that year and Remus' had been the last you were able to give. You snatched it and placed it on your bed as you looked around for some readings you'd done in the past few days that could help with the tutoring now. 

Upon finding the books you skipped downstairs, clutching the small red bag. You offered it to him with an outstretched arm. He took it and glanced inside before smiling ear to ear. "Chocolate? Thank you, my dear."

Surely the nickname slipped out on accident but you still had to cover up the blush on your face by looking down. "I asked my mum to get me some chocolate from different places in the world. She travels a lot. Though I'm sure you've had every type of chocolate imaginable." You sat down, opening up one of your books and trying to find a passage that had you stumped. 

"I appreciate the gesture none the less." He set the gift bag off to the side, letting it rest up against the window pane. "Now, lets begin planning for these topics." 

You and Remus studied together and shared kind jokes and stories with each other for at least three hours, taking a break occasionally to pick at his gift, which he was more than willing to share. You'd gone through some particularly hard topics and wrapped your head around the theory for most of the sixth and seventh year spells and now you'd relocated to the red couch that sat in front of the ever-burning fire. 

Your study abandoned the pair of you began talking like friends, despite the difference in age. You questioned him absentmindedly, "Might I ask what you do with all that extra chocolate. I don't think I've ever seen you eat a complete bar. There's always something left over."

"Incendio in small doses can prove wonderful for hot chocolate. There are more inappropriate uses for my excess chocolate I'm afraid."

"I would hope that includes bribery." You smirked, smile never falling when you were around him in this relaxed manor. "What other uses would you have?"

"I fear I am too sober to have this conversation with you. It would also be far too inappropriate, but still I remain too sober to indulge you." Remus chuckled, readjusting himself. 

You shot up, expertly walking to a spot in the floor where all of the rugs overlapped and pulled out your wand, muttering a password before a secret store of firewhiskey was revealed. Grabbing an unopened but small bottle you locked the hutch and placed the rugs back over each other. "You can't tell anyone about this."

He promised you as you sat opposite him on the couch, letting to cap of the bottle crack. "In my days we never had such stores of liqueur."

"Fred and George started bootlegging from Moaning Myrtles bathroom in maybe their fourth year? I can't remember. But this store has been around for a while. Now anyone above fourth year is entitled to the secret." You shrugged and poured some of the alcohol into the cap before knocking it back. You offered the bottle to Remus, "I'd like to here these reasons, Remus." 

He glanced around the room. No other Gryffindors were in the common room, or even the tower for that matter and quickly decided that he would take a swig of the alcohol. "Bootlegging? Is this what younger generations do to have fun every weekend? Slytherin was more adept in my Hogwarts years, though when they got caught it wasn't just firewhiskey they were making." 

"What was Gryffindor responsible for then?" You pondered him, watching as he swirled the bottle in his hand. 

"Something you can smoke."

You nodded, sighing when he gave the bottle back to you by it's neck. "Hufflepuff is great for that nowadays. Slytherin seem too busy with themselves now. Always on _something_ though." 

"How is it that Ravenclaw always escapes these cultures?" He sighed. 

"It's muggle medicine. In high doses." As a seventh year you saw everything below you, and were given a more adult insight as to how the other houses went about their underage businesses. 

"It makes me wonder though, as to what it might've been in my days." His hand scratched his chin, mocking an old scholar. 

"We may never know." You took another sip of the alcohol and grimaced. "Tipsy enough yet to entertain my question?"

"Incendio has more than one purpose for me. Especially in regards to chocolate."

"You're quite deceptive, professor Lupin. How much more alcohol will it take for you to spit it out?" You chuckled, passing the bottle back to him after swallowing a mouthful, savoring the taste and distinct presence of unused toilet bowl. 

"I must retain some professionalism, even with friends, miss Y/L/N." He paused to take a tiny sip, capping the bottle and excluding you from any drinks afterward. "If you must know, I use excess chocolate with my partners. Or rather on them." He admitted. 

You didn't blush or laugh, but rather you pulled your legs up to your chest and calmly spoke, as if your professor didn't just confess he liked to use chocolate during sex. "How so? Do you wait for it to melt on top of them? Or is it the act of eating the cho-"

"I'm afraid this conversation will have to end here, my dear. I'm more than open to friendly conversations but this could make me lose my job. Enjoy the rest of your day." He strung his words together and made a quick departure, fleeing your words. 

You stood and turned on your heel, calling out into the empty, but not hollow room. "Professor! Is there something I said?" 

He gave you one last look, books and papers spilling from his satchel. "On the contrary, it is something I have said. I will see you in class, Y/N, goodbye."

Your inclination for curiosity had scorned you, leaving you somewhat sober in the wake of your professors confession, a friendly relationship likely ruined. 

* * *

It'd been no more than three days until you swallowed your fears and walked to Lupins classroom. The majority of the room was illuminated by a lone window, it's shutters wide open and flooding the room in stark grey light that painted harsh shadows along the floor and opposite wall. "Seems a little dark for a classroom, professor." You shut the door behind you and heard it's lock snap immediately after. "Planning on keeping me in here?"

"Rather keeping anyone else out." He was gruff in his speech, not bothering to dance around the subject and opt to get straight to the point. "I could lose my job, Y/N. You haven't told anyone have you?"

"I've been nursing a sickness from the whiskey, I haven't even had the chance to even eat or drink these last few days." You stepped into the light, "It's not like we did anything anyway."

"Still the mere idea of me licking chocolate off you in a sexual manner is enough of a warning to myself that this should stop." He slammed his hands onto his desk and you let the words linger in the air a while. 

"So you've thought about licking chocolate off me?" You were surprised to say the least. You never thought you'd be the one to enter a sexual relationship with a professor. 

"No!" He shouted, before crumpling at his desk. "Yes! Maybe I have! I feel like a teenager again." He rested his head in his hands. 

"I won't tell anyone," You began, reclining against the window, creating a silhouette in the classroom. 

"That still doesn't mean I should do it." 

"It doesn't have to involve chocolate." You supplied, crossing your arms over your chest. 

"Y/N." He warned, standing so that he looked down on you. 

"Professor." You mocked him, letting him step into your space and carefully craning your neck to see him.

A gentle hand came to rest on your shoulder. "Don't call me professor if we're to do this. It'll only make things worse." He sighed, taking one last look over your face before he hesitantly connected your lips. You supposed your inclination for curiosity brought you here, but your inability to back down from a challenge made you kiss your professor back, suddenly aware why he had locked the door. 

You first deepened the kiss, your hand pressed against his clothed chest. He pulled away as soon as he felt your tongues connect. Out of spite, and a little bit of arousal, you asked him, "Are you alright, _Professor?_ "

He snarled and pushed your body by your shoulders up against the window, pinning you there. "What did I say, Y/N!" 

You swallowed a gasp and managed to speak, "Don't tell anyone...?"

"Don't call me professor." This time when he attached his lips to yours you felt the brunt of his haste. "My name is Remus for a reason." He had you trapped between his legs, back pressed up against the window. 

"Alright then, _professor Remus_ , what do you plan on doing to me?" You smirked as he pinned you by your throat. 

"Keep calling me professor and I'll fuck you in front of the window. McGonagall's office is just down there. She'll see everything." He pointed your eyes to one of the lower floors. 

You craned your neck, now free of the pressure he'd been applying on it. "Wouldn't she see you too?"

"Your thick head blocks it." He chuckled, a somehow friendly demeanor coming back to him, as if for the last ten minutes he'd been possessed. 

You lightly pushed him, but he only circled back, coming to close himself around you like a human curtain. "That's quite rude, Remus, and here I thought you would be gentle."

"You thought wrong. Now come 'ere so I can kiss you." He drawled, seemingly only eager to plant his lips on yours again. 

One of his hands found it's way to rest on the window behind you, pressing onto the glass so hard you were certain the pressure would break it. You gasped as he spread your knees apart with his own thigh, shuffling it forward to graze against your clothed groin. Your hand moved from his chest to his shoulder and bunched the fabric of his grey-blue sweater between your fingers. Slowly your internal body temperature began to rise, a familiar feeling of arousal developing and spreading over your lower body. 

When he pulled back and broke the kiss you whimpered, mouth agape as you attempted to catch your breath. "Are you quite sure you want this, Y/N?"

You nodded furiously but still managed to verbally say yes. It seemingly took some of the stress away from Remus as he dove his hands down your pants, barely bothering to undo them properly. His fingers made quick work in finding the waist band of your underwear. The soft noises you were making only increased tenfold when his calloused fingers finally made contact with your clit. 

Cold fingers against your warm flesh made you whimper and mewl in surprise and slowly his fingers warmed up as he focused one finger for your maximum pleasure. He retracted so he could get your pants off, tight black jeans that left an imprint on his wrist from where the material dug in from the tight waist band. 

Once you kicked the last of your jeans off Remus wordlessly pushed you up against the window and spread your legs with his hands, coming to kneel in front of you. Men belonged on their knees, you thought, especially when they would do everything in their power to make you cum. 

An already wet finger teased your entrance, slowly but surely slipping into the warm heat of your fluttering hole. Remus hummed from the floor and you hiked a leg up, resting on one of the low bookshelves next to you so it gave him better access. "Such a pretty pussy, Y/N." He complimented, causing you to blush. 

You already felt hot as he pumped a lone digit inside of you, but when Remus carefully swallowed some of your wetness and began to pay attention to your clit again you felt that heat blossom, like a wildfire, burning everything in sight. You rested your hands on the top of his head, pushing slightly on it to guide him where you wanted him, focusing more on your clit than your whole pussy. 

"Remus, please, _oh my gods_ -" You whimpered, biting down on swollen lips as he entered not one, but two additional fingers into your sloppy vagina, the sounds omitted causing a blush to spread down your neck and under your clothes. 

The tip of his tongue grazed against your clit with more accuracy as his fingers both opened you and teased you for what was to come. They gradually began to curl in a come hither motion and your felt your hips buck without warning. "Sorry, Remus." You sheepishly said. 

He understood your apology by performing the action again and again until you came, swallowing your juices until you were sure there was nothing left. He pulled his fingers out first, before he lightly kissed your clit, and finally pulled back. You smiled down at him as he wiped his chin, a devilish look on his face. 

You removed your leg from the bookshelf it rested on, aware now your ass was likely on display, and the propped up leg. "Can people really see from here, Remus?" You asked with the tinge of anxiety in your chest. 

"The windows appear as if the room is an empty classroom, even when people are in there. No one could see you." He reassured you as he got to his feet, wiping his chin with the coat. He helped you walk a short distance over to his desk and without being told you sat on the corner, wood cold against your bare pussy. You gasped and clenched your fingers around the edge of the desk, another wave of warmth spreading. "If anything Y/N, I'd say you're aroused by cold things." He took your chin in his hand and planted a kiss to your cheek, avoiding your lips. 

You mewled, completely captivated by him. When he stepped back and gently removed his coat you took your cue to pull your top off. "Aren't we lucky it's winter, full of cold things." He grunted, unzipping his pants and shedding them, his underwear unable to contain his entire cock as you saw the head poking out of the waist band. You unclasped your bra finally and threw it at Remus, who by surprise took a moment to realize what you'd done. 

He laid you down on his semi-cleared desk, goosebumps rising on your skin as you felt the freezing desk make contact with your warm skin. You gasped and attempted to sit back up again but Remus held your torso down and reveled in how you squirmed. The feeling went straight to your pussy as you clenched around nothing, hips bucking slowly. "Please sir, please, please, Remus!" 

He chuckled darkly and bent down over your body as you squirmed. "Are you using contraception, Y/N?"

"No. It doesn't matter Remus please ju-"

"It does matter Y/N. Give me a moment I have condoms in my quarters. Don't move from this desk, I will know." He ordered you, leaving you splayed out like a starfish. 

Without thinking you blurted, "Bring the chocolate too."

He turned while he was halfway up the stairs, in partial shock. He however returned to you quicker, an unopened condom and of course, your gift to him in his hands. You pressed yourself up so you were on your elbows, just in time to see him strip out of his underwear and _gods_ , you thought, eyes ogling on his cock. It had to be at least seven inches, probably longer and significantly thicker than you thought possible. "That's going to rip me apart." You chuckled warily, eyes hyper focused on it. 

"I'll be gentle for the start." He reassured you, gnawing open the wrapper with his teeth and sliding it over himself. The bag of chocolate pieces sat next to you as Remus rose his wand. A single cube of dark chocolate was set on your body, just above your navel. Then another between your breasts. They all followed down your body progressively in a line and each one he pointed his wand to and melted with the incendio spell. 

His cock lined up with your entrance and you felt yourself wriggle under him, not expecting his cock to be _that_ wide. You panted under his form, body tingling as he inched himself deeper, "Holy shit Remus!" You cried out watching him as he watched the chocolate melt and spread over your body like water. The further he entered you the more the pain blossomed in you, only to be replaced by pleasure as Remus grabbed at your body. 

When he was half-sheathed inside you he bent down and smeared the chocolate with his mouth, swallowing some of it. His hand slipped from your boob as he straightened himself up and sent melted chocolate down the small incline of your chest where your sternum and neck were, creating a small pool of it. He barely blinked, unable to take his eyes away from the sight of you. "Look at you, covered in your own gift." He panted giving a slow thrust of his hips as he maintained eye contact with you, hands reaching up to smear the sweet substance over your boobs. 

"Gods, I could just cum looking at you." His eyes raked in your body as his hips began to move, slowly edging deeper on every thrust. You felt powerless under his eyes, a subject for arousal and affection, where you had just previously held said power when he was kneeled between your legs. 

"Why don't you?" You whined, head rolling back when you felt the tip of his cock rub against your g-spot.

"I don't want this sight to go away just yet." He bent down dangerously close to your nipple, before he latched on, tongue swirling around the hard bud and taking the melted chocolate with him. When he pulled back he wiped his chin with the back of his hand and smeared the other nipple with his hand. "Because I don't know if I want to fuck you silly or eat chocolate off you." He groaned as he began a faster pace. 

With skin slapping against skin he showed you just how good of a multitasker he was, slamming into your stretched pussy while simultaneously licking chocolate off you like it was a hobby. He knew which spots to go for, avoiding your belly button but making sure your tits were well looked after. 

Finally with the pool of melted chocolate that sat on your throat he lowered himself down so much that your chests touched, and sinfully ate out the substance there. He bit and nibbled at the spot, directly on the center of your neck where regardless of what you wore, wouldn't be able to be covered up. _Cheeky man_ , you thought, mewling and whimpering as you felt him suck your skin, kissing it enough to form a hickey in the next few hours. 

When Remus pulled back from your body you saw how much chocolate had transferred from your body to his. It was absolutely filthy, this act, fucking your professor covered in the Christmas gift you'd given him. Slowly as the chocolate began to harden he neglected it, focusing solely on bringing you both to climax. "Please, Remus, shit!"

"Be a good girl, Y/N, you've been so good for me already." 

You both were panting messes, "Come on _professor._ " You smirked through a moan, hands coming to selfishly rub your body, smearing half-solid chocolate over your flesh and really just reveling in the praise he gave you. 

He slammed into you one last time, drawing a moan from you and a grunt from himself. Your eyes wrenched shut in pleasure, and unconsciously fluttered around Remus, coaxing a whimper out of him. "Shit," You spoke, voice hoarse. 

"Agreed." He pushed his hair out of his face, becoming aware after the fact he had just wiped chocolate all through his sweaty hair. 

"I hope you have a shower big enough for the both of us." You giggled as you ran a line up his chest and licked it clean, sucking on the finger and watching as a wicked grin spread across his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is been in the drafts forever please forgive me  
> i'm willing to do a part 2 to this of them in the shower because god knows we all need some remus smut right now


End file.
